Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 June 2015
10:55 wystarczy na dziś... 10:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oj9U3IGkVLw 10:55 Skalmar http://screenshot.sh/n7QrBeYrPL7cQ 10:56 ic kripe 10:57 Spongebob http://screenshot.sh/ouUq409Kp8QhW 10:58 gdzie 10:58 jest 10:58 błonek! 10:59 O/ 10:59 ops 11:01 o/ Betonix 11:01 * Kamix928 patrzy kto jest na czacie i nagle zauważa Loki'ego 11:01 http://screenshooter.net/102550216/mwgdjug Triple 11:01 * Koron201 wali gruche 11:02 o/ all 11:02 jo jojo jo 11:03 Luuuuudzie. Tyle was tu i taka cisza? :c 11:03 Tak 11:08 Patryk http://screenshot.sh/mGXA3ykQE0Vzq 11:16 astma 11:16 ? 11:16 pw 11:16 Mój brat miał astmę jak był mały 11:16 Przypadek? Tak sądzę. 11:17 Mars 11:20 . 11:24 o/ Kyu 11:24 Loki przeczytałem zdanie "od tyłu" 11:25 Chodziło mi o słowo które napisałeś 11:26 Albo dobra nieważne 11:31 natasewa 11:32 c: 11:33 C: 11:33 11:38 elo 11:38 O/ 11:38 o/ Rycerz 11:39 raven 11:39 xert się dzisiaj przyznał że ma 9 lat 11:39 więc mu dałem bana za coopa 11:39 widziałem 11:39 o/ 11:39 no dodatkowo się jak gimbus zachowywał 11:40 ale skąd wiesz, że nie trollował? 11:40 a sam mówiłeś jaki jest protokół 11:40 ale co mnie to obchodzi 11:40 trolling też jest zakazany 11:43 mam nadzieję że go nie odbanowałeś... 11:43 nie 11:45 xert? 11:46 xerturis bodajże 11:46 uff, 11:46 już się martwić zaczynałem 11:46 długaśne zetwó 11:50 Lece sayo o\ 11:50 \o 11:50 nerka 11:51 o/ 11:54 Siemson 11:54 to ja idę 11:54 papa 11:55 o/ 11:56 witam 11:56 o/ 11:56 jest 4 czerwca, a na CM brak kandydató .v. 11:56 co to jest cm 11:57 Creepypasta Wiki:Creepypasta miesiąca ruszyć 4 litery i zacząć dawać kandydató 11:57 kandydatów 11:57 Nie 11:57 Anta, kurde, nie trolluj mi tym avkiem 11:57 Jakim 11:58 (ayfkm) 11:58 kurde 11:58 Tak 11:58 witam 11:58 lobo: ta emotka wygasła 11:58 aha 11:58 to pójdę znaleźć inną 12:00 jj 12:00 (ayfkm) 12:00 voila 12:49 Od razu Rycerz je znalazł x[[]]D 12:49 http://torrenty.pl/3903074-the-walking-dead-season-1-2-all-episods-40 <3 Czyli dobra strona 12:49 rzucały mi się w oczy XD 12:49 tylko żeby działało 12:50 kurde bele! 12:50 z lektorem! 12:50 o ja cię! jestem w raju! 12:50 lektor to syf 12:51 Dubbing na moje też. 12:51 Napisy. 12:51 Cześć Kuro O/ 12:51 hej 12:51 Yo. 12:52 całe DB oglądałem z lektorem 12:52 zmarnowałem życie 12:52 xD 12:53 elo 12:53 Rycerz, mistrzu, grasz? 12:53 http://screenshooter.net/101871090/aybsiej to jest jakiś żart? 12:53 jasne 12:53 dziwne że do pornoli nie ma dubbingów 12:54 ale w sumie oglądać pornosy dla fabuły to jak iść do burdelu się całować 12:54 czekaj tylko lola włączę 12:54 ej 12:54 oglądam dxd ;-; 12:54 xd 12:54 ej, ale na serio 12:54 Często tak jest 12:54 Poczekaj chwilę 12:54 to jest żart, że mi pokazuje "nieskończoność" w czasie? 12:54 I bd ok. POwinno 12:54 *Po 12:55 bo to jest film z 1991 12:55 stary, raczej dla wielu sentymentalny 12:55 hej 12:55 O/ 12:56 o/ Lobo 12:56 o/ Thia 12:56 o/ All 12:56 a mnie to już nie przywita 12:56 o/ 12:56 Kisiel~ 12:57 Rycerz Jak mnie nie lubisz to mogę. :c 12:58 jak zgadłaś że cię nie lubię? 12:58 Nie zgadłam. Po prostu mnie tu nikt nie lubi. :c 12:58 pewnie 12:59 szybka jesteś 01:00 Rycerz, chamie x[[]]D 01:00 Kisiel, ja cię lubię np x[[]]D 01:00 kisierl, jak wróciłaś do tego wymiaru? 01:01 Potrafię się teleportować. Brat mnie nauczył :D 01:03 o/ 01:03 elo melo 3 2 0 01:04 o/ 01:06 http://zalukaj.tv/zalukaj-film/21832/pingwiny_z_madagaskaru_penguins_of_madagascar_2014_.html polecam :D 01:08 dobra, idę 01:08 pa 01:08 Nerka O- 01:08 Nerka 01:09 lobo 01:09 daj linka do deviantarta 01:09 o/ 01:09 Co ona se wyobraża 01:13 O/ 01:13 Co ? 01:14 jajco 01:14 aha i myślisz ze to powiedziałaś to normlnie foch forever ? Mam to w ... Gdzies 01:15 astma 01:15 Kociak, to było powitanie lvl moja klawiatura 01:15 A z Rycerzem się nie kłóć 01:15 Nie wygrasz 01:15 (bp) 01:16 Ja go wogóle nie lubie miałam z nim doświadczenie 01:16 doświadczenia * 01:17 w ogóle się pisze 01:17 i ? 01:17 Co 01:17 i co pomylić sie nie mozna ? 01:17 i dbaj o ortografie i interpunkcję. Można, ale do granicy 01:20 . 01:20 ... 01:20 .. 01:23 . 01:23 O/ 01:24 prosze bardzo powiedz mi gdzie popełniłam błąd ortograficzny ? 01:24 wogóle- w ogóle 01:24 http://bibsy.pl/oxI5wy2g/bibsy-pl Harry Potter Vietnam Edition 01:24 xd 01:25 to nie jest błąd ortograficzny 01:25 A teraz w zdaniu masz kolejny interpunkcyjny x[[]]D 01:25 Przecinki (magic) 01:25 Nie to 01:25 ;-; 01:25 Interpunkcja się kłania. 01:26 Ja pier.... Interpunkcja to NIE ortograficzny. A ja się pytam o ORTOGRAFICZNY!!! 01:26 to nie jest twoja prywatna wikia 01:26 wypadasz z teleturnieju 01:26 (mzt) < i wesoły meksykanin jako puenta 01:27 o/ 01:27 elo 01:27 siema 01:28 rycerzx 01:28 to nie twój prywatny sandbox 01:28 wypadasz z teleturnieju 01:28 o/ 01:28 (mzt) < i wesoły meksykanin jako puenta 01:28 ej dzieciaku nie kopiuj co 01:29 rycerz 01:29 co 01:29 to nie twoja żonka 01:29 wypadasz z teleturnieju 01:29 C: 01:30 http://screenshot.sh/m3FJzGRzkbQ8i Poprawność polityczna lvl expert 01:30 Zorrozo 01:30 powiedz coś 01:30 xd 01:30 e kyurone rito serwery wywaliło chyba 02:09 to byś go zbanował? 02:10 Znaczy ja banować nie mogę, ale bym go zgłosił tam, gdzie trzeba ;) 02:10 to git] 02:10 Demon. Piszesz to 4 raz. Spokojnie. 02:10 ale no 02:10 sruuuu 02:10 klapiem po prostu 02:10 kude! 02:10 dzie jest mój wachlarz?! 02:11 Demon. Pisz poprawnie. 02:11 uhhh 02:11 alee 02:11 ulgaaa 02:11 matik, czemu mi nic nie powiedziałeś 02:11 A co ci miałem mówić? :P 02:11 Cześć Raven O/ 02:11 o/ 02:12 Że tutaj jesteś. (tak, nie zaczynamy zdania od "że") 02:12 o/ 02:15 02:16 Znikam 02:18 O/ 02:20 sory kompa mi wywaliło 02:20 elo 02:26 ciuralla 02:27 elo 02:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQaSqocJWK8 02:31 hej 02:31 Hej 02:32 byłam na basenie i teraz mnie wszystko piecze bo to były termy 02:33 Straszna. Malutka rada. 02:33 Tutaj ludzi niezbyt obchodzi co robisz poza czatem 02:33 znowu mnie ktoś ubiegł w napisaniu jak mało mnie czyjeś uczucia obchodzą 02:33 To nie Twój prywatny blog 02:33 wypadasz z teleturnieju 02:34 XD 02:34 i nie wracaj 02:34 spławianie tych lamusów to dla mnie sport 02:34 mogę pomóć 02:36 Ja lecę O/ nerka 02:36 o/ 02:37 zorrozo 02:37 ajek cię atakuje na forum plitttr XD 02:38 widziałe 02:45 Zorrozo 02:45 Jak tam wasz Event 02:45 azorek umar 02:46 a przynajmniej na razie 02:46 huehue 02:46 co Legwan już wszystko skopiował? 02:46 elo 02:47 Witaj Rycerzu Śmierci 02:47 czemu ty w ogóle odejszłeś? 02:48 Król Licz tak chciał 02:49 Bo kopiowanie to nie mój styl 02:49 tzn. nie na wiki gdzie miało być oryginalnie 03:05 hej 04:14 Nie bow 04:14 Tykko 04:14 Bowz zjadł literkę z 04:16 .V. 04:25 Chcialbym zeby moj trawnik byl emo 04:25 Wtedy ciąłby się sam 04:27 Witam 04:27 Kappa 04:27 o/ 04:30 elo 04:32 o/ 04:32 o_O 04:34 ni hao :) 04:34 shuai ge mei nvu 04:35 o/ 04:35 :* mei nvu ^^ 04:35 Aha? 04:35 ni ho ;0 04:35 o/ 04:36 Jeruka9-san przestań spamować. 04:36 mowie po chinsku :) 04:36 (idc) 04:36 dis uczylem sie chjinskirgo od chinczkow 04:36 boshe 04:36 serek jest głupi 04:37 Jeruka9-san to najpierw poucz się polskiego 04:37 komunikator nazywa sie qq 04:37 #polecam 04:37 blood no co ty nie powiesz 04:37 ale się nudzę 04:37 czekam na jakąś zadymę 04:37 Ja idę grać w lola 04:37 2256050010 moje qq 04:38 co mnie to obchodzi 04:38 Więc zet wu. 04:39 Miłej wygranej! ^^ 04:39 http://www.imqq.com 04:40 mei nvu ---czytane mei nu to po chinsku pieknosc 04:40 shuai ge-przystojny fact 04:40 ni hao-czesc 04:41 zai jian-do widzenia 04:41 boshe 04:41 jaki tne silver jest żałosny 04:41 aż się śmiać chce 04:41 ten* 04:41 nvu peng you ---nu peng you pezyjciele deziewczyny 04:41 przyjciele 04:41 Jeruka9-san ostatni raz proszę. 04:41 a może wierzyciele? 04:42 xie xie---sie sie deziekuje 04:42 dziekuje 04:42 Rycerz, miej oko na niego. 04:42 o/ 04:42 to jest on? O.o 04:43 itd... 04:43 już jej miałem zasunąć tekstem typu: Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia blond framugo 04:43 magik skocz po frugo 04:43 XD 04:44 idę oknem będzie szybciej 04:44 Rycerz tak bardzo wredny. .v. 04:44 you are not a nice person, are you? 04:46 Nie 04:46 Małpy 04:46 elo 04:46 o/ 04:46 z/w c: 04:47 Ave 04:47 Rycerz jak się wczoraj jeździło? 04:47 x3 04:47 na czym 04:47 jj 04:47 Rycerz 04:47 Nysu 04:47 co 04:47 chodzi mu o jego konia 04:48 uciekaj 04:48 xD 04:48 Nie 04:48 haaagay ;d 04:48 O tą Gabi michodzi 04:48 nie wiem o co mu chodzi 04:48 uciekaj. 04:48 Zorro on tobą nie jest -,- 04:48 no ic o w związku z nią? 04:48 Jak się ją jeździ? 04:48 * Kamix928 widzi jak Zorrozo umie pisać dużymi literkami 04:48 przecież jej nie jechałem 04:48 * Kamix928 zazdrości X3 04:49 oprócz tego tekstu że gdyby fiuty były samolotami to jej morda była by lotniskiem 04:49 kamix ale bieda 04:49 nawet tego nie umiesz 04:49 :| 04:49 ale to tylko raz 04:49 w sumie to wbiłem tam tylko ze względu na rzyma i blooda 04:49 * Kamix928 wie, że nie umie X3 04:50 Weekend ma 7 liter. 04:50 7-2=5 04:50 5 tyle ludzi mieści armia arabska 04:50 5-5=0 04:50 0+5=5 04:50 Ababowoe 04:50 123456789 04:50 9-5= 3 04:50 3 tyle kątów ma iluminati. 04:50 Weekend to iliminati﻿. 04:50 .v. 04:50 9-5=4 04:50 Cicho 04:50 .b. 04:50 Illuminati to kwadrat 04:51 .v. 04:51 illuminati przez 2 l 04:51 .v. 04:51 Nys, tutaj nie ma mieć logiki. .v. 04:51 być* 04:51 Illuminati to kwadrat i koniec 07:51 obrzezanie 07:51 lubię to 07:51 lubisz obrzezanie? 07:52 tatuś mnie obrzezał 07:52 Buh, Chonor, Izrael 07:52 D: 07:52 złoto waluta izrael XD 07:53 * Zorrozo słucha sanhedrynu w kółko 07:53 mam tak samo 07:53 ale o hessie i tak lepsze 07:54 elo 07:54 Jędrek zbij niegrzecznego rejwenka kabanosem 07:54 omg Lobo ;-; 07:54 co 07:54 hej 07:54 * Pedator bije rejwenka kabanosem 07:54 przeczytałem twoją wiadomość jako 07:54 "lubisz obrzezanie?" 07:54 https://youtu.be/56fNUBXlxFw?t=39s xd 07:54 aha, bo tak jest 07:54 nieważne 07:55 ^konata izumi 07:55 XD 07:55 haha 07:55 najlepszy ten gruby dzieciak 07:55 co drze mordę 07:55 XD 07:55 ratujcie on mnie chce pożreć 07:55 pierwsza scenka to konata 07:55 od tej 39 sekundy 07:56 bo zauważ, że Zozol to powiedział 07:56 nie znam się na tych chińskich bajkach 07:56 lepiej dla mnie na jabola 07:56 niż dla księdza na monola 07:56 Weisz co to tu jset nie tak? Ty i tojwa konctracja 07:56 O, to jest fajne xD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXDYwXcBMHw 07:56 mongoslkie baśnie 07:57 gang plebanii jest najfajniejszy 07:57 jasne 07:58 Lobo nad głową 07:58 Kręć Lobo swoją 07:58 Tańczy z Czeczeny Kowboj naćpany Koką 07:58 ogury smażone 07:58 o/ 07:58 psie sadło 07:58 o/ 07:58 hej 07:59 o/ 08:00 Masło z orangutana 08:00 pejsate mruwy 08:00 ogury smażone 08:00 O/ 08:00 jj 08:01 ogury smażone z pejsatymi mruwami 08:01 Smarowane masłem z orangutana 08:01 >Nowy przysmak Magdy Gessler 08:01 jude schweine 08:01 oberst rzymianin feuern! 08:02 Rycek, czemu mówisz jak Zozol, Rzym i Ped? (huh) 08:02 to gang z plebanii otwieraj drzwi, rozgrzeszenie daj nam boże, przyślij nam jakieś dzieci, niech tarzajo się po podłodze <3 08:02 po niemiecku? 08:02 bo się stał jednym z nas 08:03 lobo raus 08:03 oberst schnela 08:03 heil hitler 08:03 przypominasz mi taki fajny komiks z Oberstem 08:03 14/88 08:03 w:c:de.creepypasta:Special:Chat 08:03 Uwaga 08:04 ja nie mogę 08:04 Banują za jedzenie kartofli 08:04 zszedł mi już ten ban u nich 08:04 o/ 08:04 o/ 08:04 O/ 08:04 elo 08:04 hej 08:04 O/ 08:04 intel EXtreme masterz 08:05 scheisse, Raven, weszłam do Niemców D: 08:05 radeon 08:05 tragedia 08:05 To jest ta słowiańska brać twoja stara kocha ćpać 08:05 o/ 08:05 Schnela schnela 08:05 o/ 08:06 schneller raczej 08:06 te skille z własnego języka 08:06 <3 08:06 am schnellsten 08:06 najszybciej bodajże 08:06 ano 08:06 nie pamiętam dokładnie 08:06 dobrze jest 08:07 wziął i umarł 08:07 wynajmę dziecko -12 08:07 Niemiecki czat,wtf 08:08 https://youtu.be/IeEPwpa64Rk?t=56s < jezu ten tekst jest piękny XD 08:08 polski czat niemiecki <--- idealna nazwa 08:08 (y) 08:09 polskie obozy koncentracyjne 08:09 POŁLISZ DET KAMPSS 08:09 lepszy jest Mój Polski Kucyk 08:09 Trynkiewicz 08:09 to dopiero rządzi (y) 08:10 Nie 08:10 Trynki rządzi 08:10 zorro 08:10 zagraj mi na flecie 08:10 plz 08:10 czym się różni pomarańcza od 7-latki? 08:10 pomarańczę łatwiej się obdziera za skóry 08:10 http://paczaizm.pl/content/wp-content/uploads/das-auto-ne-dam-skoda-volkswagen.jpg 08:10 XD 08:10 oo, czekaj 08:10 * Zorrozo gra Pedowi na flecie( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 08:10 <3 08:11 Czym się różni klasówka od dziewczyny? 08:11 klasówkę łatwiej zaliczyć ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 08:11 no coś ty 08:11 xD 08:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Q3PCrYLTlQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MWTs5tTtB8 i to kurde rządzi xD 08:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLwOARoit5U <--- 08:14 śmieszne 08:14 aż się spociłem 08:14 (lf) 08:15 ideanalne 08:16 (LF) 08:17 Chwila... 08:17 08:17 (TT) 08:17 * Zorrozo podpala pałac kultury 08:17 Nie działa? :c 08:17 OGURY SMAŻONEEEE 08:17 smaż żonę 08:17 zorro caps off 08:17 XD 08:18 koprofilu 08:21 kurde, nie znacie się, jakoś mnie to bawi 08:21 Lobo 08:21 http://img.sadistic.pl/pics/7679a882584c.png 08:21 :> 08:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Q3PCrYLTlQ#t=7s 08:22 to mnie bawi 08:22 lepsze od oryginału 08:22 elo ex 08:22 no właśnie to oglądam 08:23 Lobo 08:23 Elo, elo 08:23 patatajnia spoczko 08:23 oco? 08:23 lubię poniacze 08:23 wiesz co oznacza słowo szoah? 08:23 o/ 08:23 nie znam hebrajskiego 08:23 lobo! 08:23 ? 08:23 zagłada 08:23 synonim słowa holocaust 08:23 opowiedz mi o dramie z karu 08:23 koron wyjdź najlepiej 08:24 szanuje karu 08:24 miał aryjskie korzenie 08:24 :> 08:24 mam świetny humor i mi go nie psuj 08:24 uwielbiam to robić 08:24 kolego 08:24 o/ 08:24 No, cześć 08:24 rzym skąd to możesz wiedzieć? 08:24 zaraz znajdę jakąś lukę w regulaminie 08:24 przecież to był sarkazm 08:24 ._. 08:24 i cię zniszczę 08:24 no i git 08:24 nie działa mi si 08:24 ._. 08:25 hej Olimpijczyk 08:25 lobo 08:25 co zepsułem że nie działa ;-; 08:25 Koron, wyjdź 08:25 Hej o/ 08:25 Koron wypierdalaj 08:25 dawej mi linka do regulaminu 08:25 xd 08:25 Jest u może obecny biurokrata? 08:25 rzym ale mimo wszystko popieram 08:25 chcę tylko linka do regulaminu chatu 08:25 :P 08:25 w sumie chciał dobrze, a wyszło jak zwykle 08:25 olimpijczyk, jest 08:26 To ty? 08:26 nie 08:26 Ta pani z niebieskim avatarem 08:26 Lobo 08:26 A, przejdźmy na pw 08:26 dobrze .v. 08:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEapLGhd6is 08:27 po co mi wysyłasz tego komunistycznego kulfona 08:27 aa ja mam to w dupie 08:27 Chwila, a avatar Lobo nie jest fioletowy? 08:27 .v. 08:27 niebieski 08:27 .v. 08:27 daltoniści 08:27 to stwór z Ao Oni jest fioletowy xd 08:27 lobo ma na avatarze jakieś coś narysowane długopisem 08:28 Z daleka wygląda na fioletowy. .v. 08:28 własny rysunek .v. 08:28 on jest niebieski 08:28 ja mam janosika 08:28 szalom 08:28 na pierwszy rzut oka 08:28 no cóż... 08:28 powiedziałbym, że masz talent 08:28 A widzę, niebieski mocny. ^^ 08:28 ale nie chcę skłamać (trollface) 08:28 zabij się 08:28 Ładny niebieski! ^^ 08:28 powaga 08:28 skocz z mostu 08:28 oberst 08:28 feuern! 08:29 ssij mi kiwi 08:29 obciągnij mi jabłko 08:29 e no bez takich 08:29 .V. 08:29 dendrofile 08:29 wyjmij mi kartofla z pupci 08:29 ogarnijcie się 08:29 wyssij mi pestki z dyni 08:29 :> 08:29 nie lubię dyni 08:29 liż arbuza 08:30 czekaj 08:30 liczę bany 08:30 Możecie przestać? 08:30 .v. 08:30 xD 08:30 oboje przestać 08:30 .v. 08:30 taest 08:30 krulowo 08:31 ~srakazm alert~ 08:31 koron ogarnij się 08:31 mówię po raz ostatni 08:31 pff 08:31 mów mi więcej 08:31 ile było kicków na nim? 08:31 2 08:31 chyba 08:31 aha 08:31 szykuje się banik 08:31 ogury smażone 08:31 szalom zozol 08:31 oggury 08:31 Rycerz, nie staczaj się do poziomu trolla 08:31 hej 08:32 szalom rzymeg 08:32 no ale co jest złego 08:32 rycerz, pozwól mi zbanować korona 08:32 no to banuj 08:32 wat 08:32 ok 08:32 tylko nie na 2 godziny 08:32 Lobo: nie zabraniaj innym zachowywać się dobrze 08:32 na miesiąc 08:32 tylko na dzień 08:32 ostro 08:32 na miesiąc? 08:32 Specjalna:Rejestr/chatban?page=Użytkownik:Koron201 08:32 haha 08:32 recydywa 08:32 dawaj 08:32 nerka 08:32 Ja go tam nawet banowalwm 08:32 ale jeszcze nic nie zrobiłeś 08:32 z chęcią popatrzę na jego pobyt w gułagu 08:32 oho, nadchodzi gniew topora :> 08:32 B) 08:32 masz szansę na poprawę :> 08:32 kołchoz? 08:32 (bp) 08:32 Sybir? 08:32 to jest troll 08:32 dobrze wiecie że z niej nie skorzystam 08:32 oświęcim 08:32 Lobo, bardziej łagry w kazachstanie 08:33 :P 08:33 Miednoje? 08:33 sosnowiec 08:33 jakoś lubię to słowo 08:33 radom 08:33 nie pytać, czemu (bp) 08:33 Kto dostaje tyle banów? (Wtf) 08:33 ja 08:33 Była taka piosenka, z Parkana II 08:33 właściwie 08:33 Ja, twaja miednaja zwezdaa 08:33 Antasma 08:33 jan parking 2 parkował małe auta 08:33 Pingas 08:33 bo rycerz jest do mnie uprzedzony (okay) 08:33 co 08:33 http://img.sadistic.pl/pics/b675a130ac52.jpg 2015 06 04